


Shed Your Skin

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Lazy Mornings, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Singing, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve wakes to the sound of your voice and finds you singing in the shower.Square filled: @happystevebingo - Serenade, @star-spangled-bingo - singing in the shower





	Shed Your Skin

There was a moment, just between sleep and wake where Steve Rogers wasn’t Captain America. He wasn’t really Steve Rogers either. He was this other person. One with no particular worries or concerns. One that didn’t go out and risk his life all the time. One that people didn’t depend on so much. Just a warm body, comfortable and safe in bed.

It took a moment for the world to return to him. First, he became aware of how warm it was in bed. How soft the mattress was and how cozy it was wrapped in the thick quilt. He’d been home long enough that those things felt good and not alien to him.

Next, he became aware of the light creeping in through the curtains. It was a hazy white light diffused through white lace that reflected off dustmotes making the air glitter. The effect added to the safety he felt. This wasn’t the compound with its military-style clean lines. He wasn’t on a mission sleeping in some shitty hotel room or in a tent. He was in your home. In your bed.

Finally, it was the sound of the shower that pulled him awake completely. The rhythmic whisper of the water flowing from the showerhead and echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom was being accompanied by the sound of your voice, loud and clear as you sang.

_“I will come for you at night time, I will raise you from your sleep. I will kiss you in four places, as I go running along your street._”

Steve got out of bed and stretched, smiling to himself. He never got this. He was always up early for his run and then straight to work. This break from the reality of what it was to be Captain America was like a mini-vacation. Something he never did either.

“_I will squeeze the life right out of you, and you will make me laugh and make me cry. And we will never forget it. You will make me call your name and I will shout it to the blue summer sky._”

Steve padded into the bathroom, stripping off his boxers and throwing them in the hamper. You didn’t seem to notice him come in and he watched you. Naked and vulnerable but completely uncaring, letting yourself be the most relaxed and free version of yourself. Singing like you were singing to a crowded room as you soaped yourself up.

“_And we may never meet again, so shed your skin and let’s get started. And you will throw your arms around me. Yeah, you will throw your arms around me._”

He climbed into the shower behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You didn’t lose a beat, you just leaned back against him and kept singing. “_I dreamed of you at night time and I watched you in your sleep. I met you in high places, I touched your head and touched your feet._”

He kissed your neck softly and you turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes and caressing his jaw. Now when you sang it was like you sang, it was like you were singing just for him. “_So if you disappear out of view, you know that I will never say goodbye. And I try and forget it. You will make me call your name, and I will shout it to the blue summer sky._”

He leaned down and rested his forehead on yours as the water washed over you both. You ran your hand down his neck and rested it on his chest. “_And we may never meet again. So shed your skin and let’s get started. And you will throw your arms around me. Yes, you will throw your arms around me._”

Steve brought his lips to you, kissing you deeply and passionately and pushing the two of you under the showerhead. The shower poured down over you both, warm water mingling with your heated kiss. You moaned softly into it and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself flush against him.

There was nothing more that he wanted in the world right now than this here with you. Taking the time to enjoy each other. Your lips trailed down his neck ghosting over his skin, making it prickle and buzz.

You slowly sunk to your knees in front of him, kissing your whole way down. You took your time, exploring the hills and valleys of his body with your mouth, so by the time your lips moved from his adonis belt to his cock, he was hard and throbbing for you.

He watched as you licked up his shaft, keeping your mouth wide open, collecting up water as it washed down his body. When your mouth was full, you took his cock into your mouth and swirled the warm water around his shaft.

He groaned and leaned back against the wall. He kept his eyes on you as you began to bob your head up and down on his cock. You used your tongue to massage his shaft as you moved up and down. The hot wet muscle creating a heat in him that made the water of the shower feel cool in comparison.

He groaned and let you bring him closer and closer to the edge. As his sounds got louder you began to hum happily. It was a different melody to the song you’d been singing but he was just as entranced by it.

When he felt himself get close he pulled back. You stumbled forward a little and caught yourself on his thighs. He helped you to your feet and grabbed your thighs lifting you up. The excited squeal and smile on your face were even more of a turn-on for him than anything that had happened so far. He loved seeing you enjoy yourself. He loved that he could make you react like that. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed up on his shoulders, keeping yourself up above his dick like you were playing a game with him.

“You don’t want it, sweetheart?” He teased, as he massaged your ass.

“I want it. Do you?” You teased back.

He pushed you against the shower wall and ran the head of his cock up and down your folds. With a hard thrust, he entered you. He thrust in slow and deep, almost pulling out all the way before snapping back into you. With each thrust you gasped and tightened your fingers on his shoulders. You clenched and squeezed your walls, pulsing them as he fucked you. Each tightening of your core milking him, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

He brought his fingers to your clit and began to rub it in tight circles as he picked up his pace. You mewled and bucked against him and your cunt began to clench and flutter. He could feel your pulse racing under his lips and with a sudden cry you came, shuddering around him.

Your orgasm brought his over. His balls tightened and the pressure that was pushing down in his abs broke and he released inside you, his cock pulsing as he emptied.

He kissed you - slow and deep - as the two of you settled. When he pulled back he carefully set you to your feet. “Morning.” You said, smiling at him.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He replied, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “It was nice waking up to you singing. I like your voice.”

You shook your head. “I’m not very good. But it’s fun.”

“It was nice.” He said and started to wash his hair.

You grabbed the shower puff and started washing him down. “In that case,” you said and broke out into song again. Steve smiled. He didn’t get it very often, but this really was a nice way to start the day.

* * *

_Song lyrics - Throw Your Arms Around Me by The Hunters and Collectors._


End file.
